white_snake_2019fandomcom-20200213-history
Origin
"缘起" (Yuan Qi) is the theme song of White Snake (2019). It's written by Qi Xin and Cui Ke-Yan, composed by Xian Jia-Ning and Qi Xin, and sung by Zhou Shen in the end of White Snake (2019). ''The literal translation of its title is "''the Beginning of the Fate" or "the Beginning of our Fate". Lyrics Section I 月 阴晴圆缺 如你的发梢　　　The moon, has its changes, just like your hair ends. 结 年年今夜 悄悄地缠绕　　　The knot, in this night every year, softly tangled. 问君记得多少 　　　　　　　Want to ask you how much do you remember, 此生自在逍遥 　　　　　　　the unfettered life once had? 长相思 终不悔 　　　　　　　The Longing is everlasting, yet without regret. 花飞尽 草无垠 　　　　　　　The flowers have gone with wind, the meadow spreads endlessly, 天地昭昭 　　　　　　　　　the world is clear and bright. 我 似一叶小舟 无处可停靠　　I, like a small boat, have no place to dock. 你 唱千年古调 梦回到今朝　　You are singing a millennial old ballad that reminds me of that day. 烛火人影飘摇 　　　　　　　The shadows are swaying in the candlelight. 看淡周遭喧嚣 　　　　　　　The bustle of the world I no longer care. 再等到寒冰冻珠钗掉 　　　　If the ice freezes up, the hairpin drops again, 会把你紧紧抓牢 　　　　　　I will hold you tight this time. 蓦然回首 你浅浅一笑 　　　 Suddenly you look back with a light simle, 心弦动情难了 　　　　　　　Ｍy heartstrings can no longer cease anymore. 风雨萧萧 有你就好 　　　　 Regardless rain and storm, as long as I have you, that's enough, 江河易撼 誓言如凿 　　　　　The landscape is easy to change, But the oath will be inscribed unfadable. 缘起缘却未了 　　　　　　　Our fate starts but never ends. 来世聚散 山高路遥 　　　　　Though mountains and long roads, we will meet in another life. Section II 峨眉千年只为相遇在断桥 　　I cultivated a thousand years in ErMei Mountain just for meeting you at the Broken Bridge. 西湖阳光残照转身撩白袍　　 The sunset of West Lake shines on the white robe. 春去还会来到 　　　　　　　Spring has gone, but she will return again. 红了樱桃 绿了芭蕉 　　　　 The cherries turned red, and plantains turned green. 流光易 把情抛 　　　　　　 The time flies fast and love is easy to leave behind. 此一聚莫离别 剩一人魂销　　Once we meet, let's not be apart, not leave one to mourn. 蓦然回首 你浅浅一笑 ''　　　 ''Suddenly you look back with a light simle, 心弦动情难了 　　　　　　 Ｍy heartstrings can no longer cease anymore. 风雨萧萧 有你就好 　　　　Regardless rain and storm, as long as I have you that's, all I want. 江河易撼 誓言如凿 　　　　 The landscape is easy to change, But the oath will be inscribed unfadable. 缘起缘却未了 　　　　　　 Our fate starts but never ends. 来世聚散 山高路遥 　　　　 Though mountains and long roads, we will meet in another life. 来世聚散 山高路遥 　　　　 Though mountains and long roads, we will meet in another life. Trivia *Although the complete song has two section, the Origin MV made by Light Chaser Animation only contains the first section. Some lines in the second part of the lyrics, such as "a thousand years in ErMei Mountain", doesn't correspond to White Snake (2019), but to the original tale or the TV series ''New Legend of Lady White''. This may suggest that the first part of the song is written about Xiao-Bai in White Snake (2019), and the second part of the song is about the Lady White in the original tale. Category:Songs